cartoonnetworkfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: S.N.O.W.G.L.O.B.E. transcript
Prologue: Black Computer Screen ::::: Now Loading: ::::: Kids Next Door Mission ::::: Operation: ::::: S.N.O.W.G.L.O.B.E. : Scientist : Nearly : Over-Refrigerates : World : Getting : Little : Operatives : Beat : Easily Writing Operative: Mr. Warburton Production Operative: Mo Willems Scene 1: The Kids Next Door tree house Alarm Blaring Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 rush over to their seats while Numbuh 1 takes his place at the podium. Numbuh 1: "Alright, listen up, team, this is a great big emergency going on around the arctic mountains, Professor Triple Extra Large is planning to freeze the entire neighborhood!" Numbuh 5: "That's terrible, nobody wants to live in a cold and frozen neighborhood!" Numbuh 4: "That's right, we can't let this place become 0 degrees around here!" Numbuh 2: "He's got a lot of dangerous weapons to make giant size sno-cones and giant size snow people!" Numbuh 3: "He's the size of a young evil man who's part human being and part turtle figure!" Numbuh 1: "Agreed........" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, let's move out!" The 5 Kids Next Door operatives head out and get on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed). Female Computer Voice: "Kids Next Door, C.O.O.L.B.U.S., Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed." Numbuh 1: "Alright, team, when we get to the KND Arctic Base, we'll find Professor Triple Extra Large and stop his evil plans at once!" Numbuh 2: "Roger that, Numbuh 1, we're on it!" The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. stops right on the KND Arctic Base KND Arctic Base Numbuh 1: "Here we are, team, let's get into our winter outfits." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 put on their winter outfits, and they head out. Numbuh 1: "Follow me, let's go up to that mountain top!" The 5 Kids Next Door operatives go up the mountain top, and they enter Professor Triple Extra Large's mountain lair. Professor Triple Extra Large: "Hey, who dares to enter my mountain lair?" Numbuh 1: "We did, Professor Triple Extra Large!" Numbuh 5: "And we're not gonna let you freeze our neighborhood!" Numbuh 3: "You're gonna regret this for your entire life!" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh 1 shoots at Professor Triple Extra Large with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas), while Numbuh 2 shoots at him with his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals), Numbuh 3 shoots at him with her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals), Numbuh 4 shoots at him with his C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. (Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Nonkids) and Numbuh 5 shoots at him with her B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop). Professor Triple Extra Large: "No! You'll regret this!" Professor Triple Extra Large: "Nice try, Kids Next Door operatives, now get a load of my ultra powerful giant snowglobe." Professor Triple Extra Large launches down his ultra powerful giant snowglobe. Numbuh 4: "Hey, get us outta here!" Numbuh 2: "We don't know how we're gonna get out!" Professor Triple Extra Large: "There's no escape, you're trapped by its barrier." Numbuh 1: "Well, we'll see about that, won't we?" Professor Triple Extra Large: "Oh look, it's snowing in here!" Professor Triple Extra Large: "Bye, bye, Kids Next Door operatives, I've got a snowy mountain to take care of." Professor Triple Extra Large escapes to another snowy mountain. Numbuh 1: "He's getting away, team, come on, we've gotta find some ways to get outta here as soon as possible!" Numbuh 2: "We're right with you, Numbuh 1, but how exactly are we gonna get outta here?" Numbuh 1: "We're gonna need another 2X4 technology weapon, the L.A.S.E.R.-D.R.I.L.L." Female Computer Voice: "Kids Next Door, L.A.S.E.R.-D.R.I.L.L., Lasers Always Shoot Enslaved Rivals-Doing Right Is Lonesome And Lazy." Numbuh 1: "Alright, Numbuh 3, you ready to shoot at the middle part of the giant snowglobe?" Numbuh 3: "I'm ready whenever you are, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 1: "Alright, ready, set, SHOOT!" Numbuh 3 shoots right at the middle part of the giant snowglobe and creates an escape routine. Numbuh 5: "We finally did it!" Numbuh 4: "Alright, now we can get outta here and kick Professor Triple Extra Large's behind!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 escape the giant snowglobe and head out to find Professor Triple Extra Large once more. Rumbling Sounds Numbuh 1: "Giant size snowballs are rolling off the mountain tops, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Numbuhs 1-5 run around avoiding the giant snowballs and they make it all the way to Professor Triple Extra Large. Numbuh 2: "Alright, Professor Triple Extra Large, we've got you right where we want you!" Professor Triple Extra Large: "No, wait, I thought I got a hold of you guys!" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, attack!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 fight against Professor Triple Extra Large and they knock him off the edge of the mountain top. Professor Triple Extra Large: "You'll regret this, Kids Next Door Operatives!" Professor Triple Extra Large falls right into the far depths below. Numbuh 1: "Well, we finally did it, we won't be seeing him ever again." Numbuh 2: "Yeah, alright, we did it!" Numbuh 4: "We finally got rid of him!" Numbuh 5: "We won, baby, we won!" Numbuh 3: "Now let's go back home and have some nice relaxation time at the treehouse." Fade to another black screen......... Scene 2: Back home at the Kids Next Door Operatives' Treehouse Numbuh 1: "Well, team, we finally got rid of Professor Triple Extra Large, not 1 single freeze weapon to get us worried about." Numbuh 4: "And we didn't let our neighborhood get frozen solid when he was about to do it." Numbuh 2: "You know, something was always disturbing him." Cut back to Professor Triple Extra Large climbing up all the way back to his mountain lair. Professor Triple Extra Large: "I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddeling Kids Next Door Operatives!" Cut back to inside the treehouse...... Numbuh 5: "Just as long as he's outta our clutches, we're not gonna get trapped inside another giant snowglobe ever again." End Transmission.... Category:Transcripts Category:Season 7 transcripts